


变形记

by Shadowmancer



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 吉他手是只猫说不定能红[虎+将中心，现实向，轻松]





	变形记

一翻身，肚皮底下传来声恼羞成怒的‘喵！’

将揉揉眼睛醒过来，低头：一只黑绒球冲自己飞机耳，脑袋上的毛给压得有点扁。

两个念头接踵而至。一，虎这家伙啥时候有猫了？二，一会又得鼻涕眼泪犯过敏。这人养猫也不早说，昨晚就不犯懒在他家过夜了，搭末班车也爬回自己的窝。将双手合十向猫作揖。“拜托拜托，呆在那儿别过来。你也不想被我喷嚏打一脸吧。” 一面说一面忍不住多看几眼——不飞机耳了，也没呲牙，还是有点凶凶的样子。

他从布团里钻出来，扭头看旁边虎的位置，空的。被子乱堆着。

将有点头疼。就这么大个房间，猫不走就得他走。想了想先打开窗，希望小黑是自己进出惯了的。然后拨虎的手机。

熟悉的滨崎步歌声从枕头底下传来。头几次听见大家都笑话过；太违合，一点不像那么黑道脸的人会用的。将挫败地挂断。

猫还真就在原地没挪窝，圆溜溜的眼睛跟着将转。他努力回忆该做什么。父母家有猫，自己发现过敏体质后就没养过，所以其实没啥经验。

将贴着墙移动到冰箱前，里头除了啤酒就是速食，没猫粮。微波炉柜底下只有一次性杯，也看不到水盆猫砂。

这人养猫怎么跟养活自己一样乱来。将摇头。

话说回来，人去哪了？电话都没带。将看看时间，十一点半。没记错的话他今天不打工，不然也不会下午安排团练。

猫弓起背，尾巴抖抖。将一激灵，等着看是要爬窗出去还是来找自己麻烦。猫总能在一群人里精准锁定过敏的那个。

都不是。

喉咙里低低发出一声沙哑的喵呜，它后爪踩着前爪，一字步走到虎墙角的吉他盒旁，拿爪子去挠。

“别别，他就那样东西值钱。弄坏了怎——”

猫收回爪，偏头，定定地瞪了将一眼，改用鼻尖去指吉他。指完了重新坐好。

咦？

将心里一咯噔，慢慢蹲下去和猫对眼：下三白，浅色的眼珠子，说不清是褐还是绿。牙…

算了牙还是不观察了。

按理说早该出现过敏症状的，和猫共处一室，也没有。手机在，将伸长脖子看：钱包钥匙都丢地板上。他咽了几次唾沫。“…虎？”

猫慢声拖气地答应着，向将靠拢。脑袋瓜碰他膝盖又坐下，尾巴裹着前爪。

将一把捂住自己嘴——当面喊出可爱怕会给挠死。挣扎几秒，他趴下来和猫一个高度。

“你怎么变这样了啊？”

猫盯着他，没动静。

“是惹怒了女巫小姐吗？被诅咒了吗？”将突然意识到惨了，难道要抱猫上门道歉。说错话把自己也赔进去咋办？两只猫大眼瞪小眼？

虎歪头，嘴边的肉球鼓起来，嘶嘶吹气。将举起双手。“我猜的。谁叫你——”

谁叫你命犯桃花还死性不改。早晚吃个大教训。

“不是诅咒的话，天生的？昨晚是满月吗？”

猫不理他了，开始一丝不苟洗左爪。

哈哈，害羞呢。将觉得心里有数。在Givuss就这样，害羞反而给人感觉气压低。不正眼看你也不吭声，一大个子拄那儿，吓人。

他脑子一转。“不会变不回来了吧？！”

虎瞥他一眼，神色太熟悉。平时可以理解为_废话_。可现在究竟是废话，当然能变回来。还是废话，我怎么知道。难说。

手机的闹钟突然响。将跳起来。糟糕，团练。以前只管把自己带到完事，今天手忙脚乱：钱包，钥匙，手机。虎的钱包钥匙手机。想想又把他宝贝吉他扛上。活像听到雨点响的蚂蚁，满屋跑着捡东西。

临出门差点被什么绊住。一低头，虎在门口那块儿踱来踱去，发出嘀嘀咕咕的声音。

将噗嗤。“你现在去干嘛，又不弹踩到猫。”

嘀咕声更响了，跟机车似的。

好吧。将小心伸手。还在考虑怎么抱比较不伤虎的自尊，猫已经搭着将小臂借力一跃，蹿到他肩上踩稳不动了。

“还挺沉。” 将嘿哟一声把吉他甩到另一边肩膀。话音没落就抽冷气——猫爪子嵌肉里了，疼。

“我是说吉他没说你！” 

也不是不沉的，尤其喝高了的时候。唯一值得庆幸的是扛上楼这么多次，还没吐自己一身过。醉了也不闹事，上一秒还在说话，下一秒就倒在各种平面上睡出奇怪的姿态。

这么说来，是猫的一面藏不住了吧。

本来染发又没眉毛就容易引人注目。现在左手猫右手吉他，简直身周有黑洞，各种目光都吸过来。气喘吁吁跑到地下室还是迟到了，三个脑袋转过来，一起睁大眼。

将屏气等谁开口问猫的来历，最后是Hiroto先憋不住。

“虎桑呢？”

“…呃。”总不能说大概正在我肩上揣手蹲。好半天蹦出来一句：“他家里有急事来不了，电话都忘了。” 说着掏出虎的手机晃晃。明黄的迪斯尼公主外壳，说是减价时候瞎买的，谁信。

沙我摊手。“那怎么练啊？”

还没来得及答话，猫从将肩上溜下来，径直跑到虎的位置。将赶紧把吉他放下。猫伸爪去够金属扣，他有点哭笑不得，还是替虎打开。对方轻巧跳进去，发出满足的呼噜。

等直起身，其他人已经开始调弦，一副见怪不怪的样子。将有点纳闷，自己平时给人都是啥印象。

队长提议过一遍下次拼盘的歌，反正不需要大改动。

今天唱得确实有点走神。老想怎么跟认识大半年的团员解释下手吉他人没了，啊不是个人，不对，现在正拖着尾巴拨弦但我也不清楚他还能不能够到效果器…几次进错了拍，队长瞄了将一眼，没说话。

中途休息的时候，沙我冲猫伸手。猫蜷在吉他上，眼睛眯了眯，没动。等对方快触到脑门，突然嗖地蹿到将身后。只看见个尾巴尖闪过。

大家都笑了，说你养狗的人，猫自然不待见。将趁人不注意，压低嗓门。“是沙我君又不是别人，怎么怕生起来？”

猫耳朵立着，身子还是藏在将膝盖那儿。将想起原来相新团员，聚餐，都得拉他才肯打招呼。真是本性难移。

练完收拾好东西，各自拖着脚步去地铁站。一路聊两句打工的事，不外乎喊被压榨。瞎憧憬哪天混出个人样了，可以正儿八经吃烤肉而不是酱汁拌饭。说了下周见，将揽着猫和吉他匆匆上车。

不知不觉靠窗睡过去，醒来肩上轻了。猫团团地蜷在他腿旁边，脑袋冲着将。

迷迷糊糊地，他拿食指摸了摸虎头顶。

事后他想肯定是那毛绒绒的手感让自己中了邪，突然就鼻酸起来。一人一猫在回虎家的路上，叨叨了许多。

“有点想念两只脚的你，至少琴能自己背。”

“变不回来也不要紧。四个人也可以。你看皇后乐队。”

“猫能吃泡面不？”

“放心，吉他我留着，不会卖掉的。”

猫和他并肩走着。也不快了也不慢了，偶尔抬头。眼睛在路灯下折出玻璃弹珠的光。

等到了虎的公寓，转过走廊角，发现门口蹲着个人，听到脚步声抬头。

将嗓门巨大。“虎？！”

对方爬起来，揉着屁股抱怨。“出去就出去，你咋还把我门锁了啊。”

将还没从震惊中缓过来。“你没变猫？？”

虎一脸怎么大半天没见，你连话都说不清了。

将搂住钻进怀里，警惕地打量虎的小黑，有点懵。还是虎自己从将口袋里掏出钥匙开门，进去就踢掉鞋，四仰八叉躺到。将带着一只耳朵听他解释哥们摔了，大早上冲到医院，照了一圈这样光那样光。现在这小子在家啃炸鸡呢。

虎顿了顿。“变猫是怎么回事？”

将差点想把小黑往身后藏，臊得不行。想象力太丰富，就觉得变成了猫是最合理的解释。虎看看猫，看看将还背着的吉他，突然笑出上下八颗牙，揪住猫后颈皮拎起来打量。

“喂，被咔嚓过了的。蛋蛋都没有。”

正常人谁第一件事去检查猫铃铛？！将红着脸把小黑讨回来，闷声摸它脑门毛最细软的地方。“我，我就是觉得…”

性格像，眼睛也像。而且意外地黏我。其他巧合都在其次。

“不过你的话，思维跳跃到这份上，好像也不奇怪。” 虎冲小黑扬起下巴。“怎么办，接下来。你打算养？”

将摇头。“房东要赶我出门的。” 他猛地想起来，扒拉包。“Hiroto写了新曲，让我给你。”

明天还要早起去开店门，又说了几句就差不多得回去了。将起身，小黑飞奔回他身上，像是生怕给留在虎这儿。将笑说是同类，就是大只了点，别怕。

“虎和猫是两码事！” 虎故意用很不好惹的语气说。

将翻个白眼挥手。

路上一直想在哪里把小黑放下来比较好。应该就是附近人家散养的，毛这么干净不像流浪猫。

还没决定，巷口远远传来娇柔的嗷呜，尾音拖得长长的。本来挂在将身上的小黑一下子精神了，爪子悬空。再听听，扒拉着将的裤腿下地，一溜烟循着声音去了。

见色忘义这点也挺像，将撇嘴。

肩上空了，他立在原地，有点一脚没踩实的感觉，忘了该做啥。最后是想起下一趟地铁没几分钟了才跳起来。

冲进车厢给虎发信息：_猫走了_。想想又加一句，_泡漂亮妹妹去了_。末尾缀一个嫌弃的表情。

虎很快回一串笑。过一会儿又提示有信息。

_下次别认错了。我可是虎啊！_

将把手机放回口袋。决定罐头买不起，以后可以备点猫干粮。万一又遇见，能安慰小黑想把妹又短斤少两的苦恼。然后想好在虎没这种烦恼。他赶紧甩头，猫铃铛这种画面还是不要和虎的脸重叠。

白担惊受怕这么几个小时，将往后靠在车厢壁上，合眼。亏我还想吉他手是猫说不定能红呢。要不不要他好了，让小黑顶替。武道馆国旗下，聚光灯一打，黑猫！这下一步绝对是东蛋啊。

将抱紧包笑出声。

罢了，没处退货，向前走吧。


End file.
